Story Dialogue/Maquina
This is a work in progress detailing the dialogue of the Maquina story line. Chapter 1 - The Eyewitness Act 1 Start Animation - Bellator Infiltration Mech Kingdom: Capital City of Automaton Gearsmith: Thank you for coming so quickly. Gearsmith: We don't know each other well yet, but I have a special request. Gearsmith: I want you to travel to a village in Bellator's territory. Gearsmith: And in 26 hours, pay special attention to the region at the center of the village and record what happens. Reesa: Record what happens? That's it? Gearsmith: Yes. You are not to engage in anything else. Gearsmith: Also, if anyone from Bellator sees you, they must not know of your affiliation with Maquina. Reesa: I see. That's why you're using pirates instead of your own soldiers? Gearsmith: I'm glad you understand. Gearsmith: There is no war right now, but the tension is strong enough that sending my forces could relight the fire. Gearsmith: And now, you'd best be on your way. You don't have too much time. Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Chain Mistress Abia Reesa: Okay. We need to set sail for Bellator. Reesa: Sanctus, Maquina, and Bellator have been going at each other for ages. There's a cease-fire right now, but-- Reesa: We can't afford to let the guards see us. We'd better sneak in behind them. ??? (Abia): Halt! What're you doing here? Reesa: Haha-- Of course someone spots us right away. ??? (Abia): Avast! I am Chain Mistress Abia of the Artemis Clan! ??? (Abia): I can tell by one long, hard look at you that you're nothing but low down pirates. Abia: Surrender yourselves to me! Act 2 Start Animation - The Dragon Awakens Reesa: We're almost to the village. Reesa: Let's go get a good view of the village! How about we sit on the tip of that hill over there? Reesa: You know, I wonder what's going to happen? The Gearsmith never said. Reesa: Okay, almost time-- Want a countdown to the big event? Reesa: There's 60 seconds. I'm so excited, I don't think I can contain myself! Reesa: 25-- 24-- This village is so peaceful. It doesn't LOOK like anything is about to happen-- Reesa: 10-- 9--Almost there. 5-- 4-- 3-- 2-- 1-- ??? (Dragon): BRAAAAAAH! Reesa: Blimey! A DRAGON! And it popped out of the ground! Reesa: THIS is what the Gearsmith was talking about? Reesa: Oh! And it's HEADING THIS WAY! Captain! RUN! Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Alexa the Cunning Reesa: Did we lose it? It won't come after us again, right? Abia: Stop! Pirates! Reesa: Ugh! Not her again! Abia: You embarrassed me last time! But this time will be different! Abia: Alexa, are you ready? Alexa: I'm ready to go all-out any time! Alexa: Just don't forget you promised a treat! You won't get my service again if you don't follow through! Abia: I know! Now let's get moving! Abia: I am Chain Mistress Abia of the Artemis Clan! Alexa: And I'm Alexa. Here goes! Chapter 2 - Captive Prophet Act 1 Start Animation - An Unhappy Ending Reesa: Man, I'm exhausted after going at it with those two. I can't wait to get back to Maquina and hop into bed. ---- Abia: *pant* Maquina--? Abia: Why is someone from Maquina here? Mech Nation: Capital City of Automaton Reesa: We're finally back. I just wanna take a nice, hot bath-- ??? (Idola): You certainly took your sweet time returning. Idola: By the authority of the Gearsmith, you are under arrest. Reesa: WHAT?! But I don't like handcuffs! Prison Reesa: Why do you have to take us to a place like this?! Idola: Rumors are circulating that Maquina is behind the awakening of the Immortal Dragon. Idola: The Gearsmith was quite clear that you were to ensure you were not discovered. Reesa: I-It wasn't our fault! Idola: No excuses! Idola: The Gearsmith does not take failure lightly! Idola: Now, welcome to your new home. I made sure they washed it out with spoiled milk just for you! Idola: Get in there! Reesa: Hell no! Hah! How do you like that?! Idola: Eek! Idola: You-- locked me in here! It stinks in here! Let me out this instant! Reesa: I'm NOT going to jail! Time for a prison break, Captain! Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Pistol Whip Idola Idola: You-- How DARE you lock me in that filthy cell! Reesa: Leave us alone! Idola: It's time you learned the price for disobedience! Idola: One shot from my massive gun will knock you flat on your back! Reesa: Not that it doesn't sound fun, but I think we'll pass. Idola: I'm sending you back to your stinky cell! Act 2 Start Animation - Prison Break Reesa: Captain, any idea what we should do? ??? (Zahar): You must be the pirates, I foresaw. Reesa: Eek! Don't startle me like that! Reesa: Who are you?! Reesa: They've got you in manacles too-- What did you DO? Zahar: I'm Zahar. I angered the Gearsmith, so she sent me here. It's been many years since I saw the light of day. Reesa: But-- that's horrible! Captain, we have to help her! Zahar: Thank you. I'll lend a hand where I can. Zahar: It should be good for a laugh at least. Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Pistol Whip Idola 2 Idola: Gah-- There you are-- Reesa: Whaaaa?! Captain, she just keeps coming! Idola: And who's with you? --Zahar?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Idola: Do you have any idea who she is? That is the prophet Zahar! Reesa: Prophet? Idola: She's a witch whose predictions of disaster have caused chaos in Maquina?! Even now-- Zahar: My prediction came true then? The Immortal Dragon did awake in Bellator. Reesa: Predictions of disaster? Immortal Dragon? Does that mean our mission-- Idola: Was to verify her prophecy. That's right. Idola: We'd much rather this witch's predictions were false. Reesa: Huh? Why's that? Idola: Never you mind! Now go back to your cells! Chapter 3 - Mermaid Encounter Act 1 Start Animation - A New Mission Gearsmith: That's enough. Zahar: Oh, Gearsmith, it's been so long since your last visit. I was beginning to feel lonely down here all by myself. Gearsmith: Have you no shame, Zahar? Gearsmith: My visit, your meeting with the pirates-- You saw it all already. Gearsmith: Go back to your cell, Zahar. You already know you can't leave. Zahar: Yes, well. I got bored is all. Zahar: Oh, by the way, about these pirates-- Zahar: Letting them out of this place is the wisest course of action. Zahar: If there is anyone who can change the future you're so afraid of, it is these pirates. Gearsmith: Silence! Reesa: Blimey! I'm not sure what's going on, but-- Gearsmith: I will defer your punishment-- for now. Gearsmith: I have a new mission for you. You shall capture a deserter from my army. Gearsmith: Show me you have the power to be useful to this nation and I may forgive your previous failure. Gearsmith: Nekana, you take it from here. Nekana: I am the cyborg soldier, Nekana. The deserter is working with a group of pirates. Nekana: Your mission is to eliminate the pirates and help facilitate the capture of the deserter. Nekana: Let us proceed. Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Kali the Small One When I awoke, I had no memories. I was afraid to open my eyes because I couldn't remember anything-- not who my parents are, not even my own name. I've known only terror since I escaped that place. ??? (Kali): Eighteen, be ye asleep? Eighteen: I'm awake, Kali. What's wrong? Kali: We have a problem! We be found by a bunch 'o band 'o pirates-- 'n they brought an army wit' them! Kali: I'm not sure our crew be strong enough to hold that lot back. Eighteen: I see. Kali, thank you for everything. I will distract them while you escape. Kali: WHAT?! No! What're ye sayin'?! Kali: I thought ye wanted to find out 'bout ye parents! Kali: Any scurvy pirate would gift up a treasure chest to have parents who lust them. Kali: I mean, me mom gave me up to a scurvy pirate ship when I was 7 years old-- Kali: Just be off 'n be a pirate, she said. That's child neglect! Kali: I did get to meet ye, but-- Eighteen: You certainly lead a dramatic life. Kali: I be needin' a grog-filled endin' fer ye! Bin seen too may sad ones already! Kali: Come on! Ye're injured 'n too weak to sword fight. Be off, get to safety. Eighteen: Okay. But Kali, be careful. Reesa: Deserter! Where are you? Kali: Eep! They're here! Kali: Tis me first time-- fighting. But I have to protect Eighteen! Act 2 Start Animation - Relentless Pursuit Poor, Eighteen. Spurred by fear, with no plan-- You run away from danger with no direction in mind. You won't be able to operate for much longer-- You've taken severe damage, and your body is failing. You must keep my assistance a secret, even from those gentle pirates. I hope that someday you get to see your parents again. Kali: EIGHTEEN! Kali: I be sorry! I lost! Get goin'! Now! Eighteen: But-- Kali: Ye gunna see ye parents! Kali: Even if I have to take ye thar myself! Kali: Get on me back! I be stronger than I look! Kali: Eek! Ye be knowin', ye're harrrd to carry when ye're so wet 'n slippery. Eighteen: *sigh* Sorry. Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Mech Mermaid 18 Reesa: We've got them now! Eighteen: I guess we can't get away after all. Reesa: What? No way! The deserter is a mermaid! Nekana: You have nowhere to run. Surrender. Kali: No way! I won't let ye take Eighteen back to th' Lab! Reesa: Lab? Kali: Eighteen wasn't born a cyborg! They took her to that horrible lab 'n made her into a livin' weapon! Kali: 'N I be not goin' to let ye take her back thar! I be takin' her home! Chapter 4 - The Elven Forest Act 1 Start Animation - Into the Forest Kali: Don't worry, Eighteen. I'll get ye home. Kali: But first, let's get out 'o here! Kali and Eighteen disappear into the sea. Eighteen: Thank you, Kali. Eighteen: But I don't have the strength to swim anymore. Eighteen: I hope this tide carries me home-- Reesa: She's gone! It's going to take forever to find her now-- Nekana: Defeating the pirates was sufficient. I will handle the rest. Nekana: You have new orders. You are to go to the Elf Forest now. Reesa: The Elf Forest? Nekana: It is a massive forest in the center of the continent that straddles the three nations. Nekana: Each nation has troops there because it is filled with dangerous monsters. Nekana: I have prepared a map. The person in charge of our forces there will tell you the rest. Reesa: The Elf Forest? We'd better be careful there. Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Iron Blood Cherron Reesa: This is where the map said to go, but-- ??? (Cherron): STOP! Reesa: Whaaaa?! Who's there?! ??? (Cherron): That's my question! What are you doing here? Reesa: We have a mission to-- Eep! Reesa: I almost blabbed about why we're here. Reesa: But there may be soldiers from the other nations around here. Reesa: You-know-who wouldn't be pleased if we let our secret slip again. Reesa: I guess we'll just have to keep our lips sealed. ??? (Cherron): Not in the mood to explain? ??? (Cherron): Very well. I hope you're prepared for pain! Act 2 Start Animation - The Deep Woods ??? (Cherron): Hm. You're quite skilled with that sword of yours. The Gearsmith chose well. You pass. Reesa: Blimey! We went all-out and she's acting like it's nothing! Cherron: I am Cherron, of the Maquina army. Cherron: I heard about you. But I wasn't sure I could trust you. Reesa: You were testing us? Cherron: Sorry. I didn't want to tell you about the mission until I was sure you could fight. Cherron: Make sure to keep up-- Cherron: We're going deeper into the Elf Forest. Your job is to protect me from the monsters in the forest. Reesa: What's in the forest that's so important? Cherron: An elf village. Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Death Fist Selma Reesa: I'm gonna see some elves! Cherron: You look quite pleased-- with the situation, I mean. Reesa: Well, I've never seen elves before. Reesa: They have pointy ears and are really beautiful, right? And have really, really big-- hearts. Cherron: And they're skilled at magic. Cherron: They've been attacked by the three Nations many times and yet they are still independent. Cherron: And now-- Cherron: It seems someone's here to welcome us. Elf (Selma): You are penetrating elven territory. Will you leave peacefully? Reesa: Captain, look! A real elf! She really does have pointy ears! And she's SO pretty! Reesa: And she's got a great big sickle too! I thought elves used magic? Elf (Selma): There do seem to be a lot of humans who stereotype elves as using magic or bows. Elf (Selma): So, human, do you think you can beat me when it comes to muscle? Reesa: Huh? She's readying her weapon? I thought elves were nice and stuff! Cherron: Perhaps she's not your typical elf? Cherron: Respond with force. But do not kill her. Selma: My name is Death Fist Selma, and you seem to be underestimating me. Selma: Give me a good fight, or I'll send you to your grave! Chapter 5 - Monster Act 1 Start Animation - The Elf's Plea Elf (Pastora): Down, human! Reesa: Blimey! Another elf! Cherron: The youngest of the three elf sisters, Pastora, the Black Rose, perhaps? Cherron: I am Cherron, of Maquina. I wish to see your leader. Pastora: Maquina? Pastora: How DARE you ask for a favor after wounding my sister? Selma: Wounded? You mean me? Selma: Don't worry about that. I was playing with them to test my skills. Pastora: I know THAT! Just be quiet, Selma! Selma: Why must you be like this? Pastora: Anyway! If you want to see my sister, you'll have to make her an offering. Cherron: What sort of offering? Pastora: A monster is loose in the western part of the forest. Pastora: Kill it and then you can see our leader. Cherron: Very well. We'll go immediately. Selma: Wait, you mean THAT thing? Selma: You really are mean. Pastora: Just be quiet, Selma! Selma: You're such a bully! Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Evil Eye Medusa Reesa: Is this where the monster's supposed to be? I-- don't like this. Cherron: I've never hunted a monster before. Though Kasana will probably invite me before long. Cherron: Something's coming! Get down! Monster (Medusa): Grr. Cherron: A Medusa?! Crap! Don't look at its eyes, or--! Reesa: Blimey! Cherron! You're-- turning to stone?! Cherron: Never mind about me! Don't look at its eyes! It'll turn you to stone! Medusa: More humans! Friends of that warrior! Reesa: Warrior? Medusa: No mere human could defeat me! You shall ALL turn to stone! Act 2 Start Animation - Follow the Beast Medusa: Curses. I don't believe this! Reesa: The Medusa ran away-- Cherron! Reesa: Oh no! What do we do?! Her whole lower body is stone now! Pastora: Pursue the Medusa. Kill it to lift the curse. Reesa: When did you get here?! And you saw all that! Pastora: It doesn't matter to me either way, but you'd better hurry if you want to save your friend. Cherron: Urgh-- Reesa: Captain! We have to hurry! Reesa: Hey! Elf-jerk-girl! Watch Cherron while we're gone! Pastora: And off they go. Pastora: Now, what should I do with you? Cherron: They're much, much too kind-- Cherron: They won't abandon or betray friends, so they don't expect it from anyone else. Cherron: Isn't it strange that they're pirates? Pastora: Very strange. Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Buccaneer Rosa Reesa: We should be there soon. EEEEEEEEEEEK! Reesa: What was that?! It sounded like-- the Medusa? Reesa: Captain, let's go! Medusa: My eyes--? MY EYES! Buccaneer Rosa: Me moniker be Buccaneer Rosa and me face be th' last thin' ye gunna see! Buccaneer Rosa: Ye look too human to be a proper monster. Buccaneer Rosa: Can ye still fight? It don't look like it. Not in th' state ye're in. Such a disappointment. Medusa: A-- A human beat me?! That's-- not possible-- Buccaneer Rosa: It don't matter if ye're human or a monster. Buccaneer Rosa: I be strong, ye're weak. That's it. Medusa: Aaaaaah! Reesa: No way-- She took out the Medusa, just like that?! Buccaneer Rosa: Avast! I didn't expect to run into other humans in 'tis forest. Buccaneer Rosa: Or maybe ye're another monster wit' human form? Let's be off wit' that. Buccaneer Rosa: Blowin' that medusa down wasn't even a challenge. I wonder if ye'll be any better. Reesa: H-Hey! Stop! There's no reason for us to fight! Buccaneer Rosa: Th' strong have th' right to cut low th' weak. Buccaneer Rosa: If ye don't like it, tough. Reesa: This isn't good, Captain. I've never seen someone so impressive! Buccaneer Rosa: Be ye ready to die? Chapter 6 - Rescue Mission Act 1 Start Animation - The Elven Chief Reesa: *pant* What the hell--? Buccaneer Rosa: Arrr! Not bad! Buccaneer Rosa: Ye can't be done yet. I was finally havin' a ruckas! Reesa: Ugh-- She's a monster. ??? (Pearl): That's enough! Both of you! Reesa: An elf? Who's there? Buccaneer Rosa: So Pearl, th' elf chief, be here by herself? Pearl: They are guests of the elves. If you continue fighting, you will have to fight every elf in this village. Pastora: Do you really think you can take us all on, Rosa? Selma: You may be strong, but combined we are stronger. Buccaneer Rosa: All for me? I'm flattered, though not impressed. Pearl: I know full well what you are capable of as Five Tigress General. Buccaneer Rosa: That's right, Pearl! Keep gatherin' fools to fight me 'n maybe some day ye'll find a person who can actually challenge me. Buccaneer Rosa: But fer this day, I'll leave ye forest. Ye can deal wit' these scurvy dogs. Reesa: Thank goodness. Pearl: We're not done with you. Pearl: Your friend, Cherron, was captured. Reesa: WHAT?! Pastora: It was my fault. Pastora: I don't like humans, but I'll help you search. Pastora: I can track the culprit's footprints. Come! Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Middin the Miserable Pastora: Here we are. They should be on the other side of this slope. Pastora: The woman who abducted your friend is called Middin. Pastora: Humans from the Magical Nation are quite strong. Don't let your eyes deceive you. Come on. Reesa: What's with you? You're being really-- nice. Pastora: I just don't want to owe any debts to humans. Pastora: This is as far as I will go. Sanctus and the elves do have an alliance. The Magic Nation would not be pleased if I interfered. Reesa: I see. We'll do what we can. Thanks for showing us the way! Reesa: Hey! Stop! Middin: Who are you?! Reesa: Just some pirates who happened to be in the neighborhood. Reesa: We'l be taking all your possessions, and the pretty girl! BWAHAHA! Cherron: Hehe. Middin: So, you're friends of hers? Middin: Fine. She was a bit tight-lipped anyway. Middin: I'll strike you down and then you'll talk! Act 2 Start Animation - Savior of Maquina Reesa: Let's get out of here! Cherron: Right! Middin: Wh-- No, you're not getting away. Not a chance! Reesa: Haha! Just try and catch us! Cherron: Thanks to you the curse has lifted. Cherron: Let's head to the elf village to talk to the head elf. Pearl: No need. I'm right here. Reesa: Whaaaa?! Pearl! Cherron: So you're the Elf Chief? Cherron: I am Cherron. I come bearing a message from the Gearsmith. Cherron: The Mech Nation of Maquina wishes to form an alliance with the elves. Pearl: Well, that is interesting. You do know of our alliance with Sanctus, right? Pearl: And Maquina is a nation that burns our forests and pollutes our waters. Pearl: What could you offer us elves who live in harmony with nature? Cherron: Maquina does not burn all of the forests. Cherron: You are in a sense a breakwater. That's how I see it. Pearl: Words are easy to come by. Cherron: War is coming. Pearl: War?! Cherron: An unprecedented war that will engulf this continent. Cherron: Join us, and I can promise Maquina will not pluck a single flower from your forest. Cherron: We are sincere. You don't have to answer now. Pearl: What did you say your name was? Cherron: My name is Cherron. I am aide to General Kasana of Maquina. Pastora: Sister! Sanctus soldiers are coming this way! Cherron: If we stay any longer we'll only cause you problems. We will take our leave now. Reesa: Are you done talking? We'd need to head back to Maquina! Cherron: I believe they plan to pursue us. We need to lose them. Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Middin the Miserable 2 Reesa: Did we shake them? Reesa: Cherron, wanna come with us and grab a meal? Cherron: That sounds lovely, but I must start my mission to search for the book of knowledge. Reesa: The book of knowledge? Cherron: I heard you met the seer Zahar. Cherron: She prophesied the fall of Maquina. Reesa: The fall of Maquina?! Cherron: It is a top secret matter, known only to a few. Cherron: To avert this prophecy, we are seeking the book of knowledge, also known as the Acheron Tome. Cherron: The Acheron Tome contains knowledge of the past, present, and future. It is our only hope for our nation. Reesa: Blimey! Is there really a magic book like that? Cherron: All we know is, the Pirate Queen supposedly has it. Reesa: Okay-- But is it okay for you to tell us about something that important? Cherron: It's fine. After all, you received your Letter of Marque from the Gearsmith. Cherron: That means you're on our side. Reesa: Cherron-- Middin: I would like to hear more about that book. Reesa: Whaaaa?! You followed us! Middin: I said I wouldn't let you get away. This time why don't you save us all the trouble and surrender. Chapter 7 - The Invited Act 1 Start Animation - The Three Generals Reesa: Haven't seen this place in a while. Reesa: I think something's going on though-- Cherron: Let's try asking some townsfolk. Cherron: Apparently a woman in strange clothes is causing trouble. Reesa: Strange clothes? ??? (Jillian): Never mind the foreigners. Cherron: General Jillian?! Jillian: And those must be the pirates I've heard so much about. Jillian: I am suppressing insurgents. Assist me. Reesa: What's with her, acting all high and mighty! Cherron: That's Jillian Flare. She's one of the three Generals who lead the army of Maquina. Cherron: During the last war she captured one of Bellator's Five Tigress Generals, so they call her the "Tiger Hunter." Cherron: And she may look young, but she's much older than you or I. Jillian: Cherron. Cherron: Yes ma'am! Jillian: Return to your mistress. Kasana is getting rather testy without you around. Cherron: My mistress--? Yes ma'am. Immediately. Jillian: And as for you pirates, come with me! Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Noble Inanna Reesa: So where are we going? Jillian: I require your help subduing the stranger causing trouble in this town. ??? (Inanna): Where is the battlefield?! ??? (Inanna): And you are? I am Inanna! I demand to know where my brother is! Where is he?! Reesa: I've never seen anyone dressed like that before. Reesa: And I don't really understand what she's saying either-- Inanna: Who are you?! What kind of indecent person are you to show so much bare skin?! Reesa: I-Indecent?! Reesa: This is, like, the height of fashion! Inanna: Fashion? Inanna: Gah! I know not these words you speak! Inanna: Get out of my way! I must find my brother! Act 2 Start Animation - Magic Talisman Inanna: Urgh-- Your weapons are so strange and impressive -- Reesa: Well, we caught her. Where did you come from? Inanna: Never mind that! I must return! Reesa: So-- no idea? Jillian: Well, she does have this. Reesa: A charm? Jillian: So, where did you get this? Inanna: I held it when I awakened. Inanna: When I woke up I was on the ship. Yet, I have no memory of boarding a ship! Jillian: I see. Jillian: This is a Hellroad Charm. It's something gypsies use. Jillian: I've heard it can summon a person from another world. Reesa: So she's from another world? Jillian: I can't imagine she's a gypsy, so someone else brought her here. Jillian: And we may have a lead. To the ship! Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Orient Assassin Sasha Sanctus Pirate: Sasha! Th' next boat be ready now! Sasha: The charms are ready. Sasha: Time to set sail. Next we head for Bellator. Sanctus Pirate: But it be a strange request. Sanctus Pirate: We're supposed to use charms to mess up a bunch 'o ships? Sasha: Aye. But I'm suspicious about the supposed size of the reward. I've never encountered one as big and impressive as this one. Sasha: I have a bad feeling about this. Let's get it over with. I've got better things to do. Reesa: Hold it right there! Jillian: That was a rather interesting conversation. Sanctus Pirate: S-Sasha-- what do we do?! Sasha: First of all, don't panic. Sasha: We have the means to dash their ship on the rocks! Category:Transcript